Little Sister
by Amy di Angelo
Summary: Percy has a little sister, Pearl Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Paul and Sally. A bunch of stories about her life. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, just some fluff about Percy and his little sister, Pearl Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Sally and Paul. She's born when Percy is 16, at the start of the second series. I own nothing/no one except Pearl.**

"Mommy, where's Percy?" 5-year-old Pearl asked innocently.

"He'll be here soon, baby. He's picking up Annabeth from the airport" Sally promised, stirring the blue cookie dough.

"I hope they get married soon" the little girl said matter-of-factly.

"You and me both, sweetheart. Go ask Daddy where he put the chocolate chips, please" her mother requested, smiling.

"Yes, mommy".

"Daddy says they're next to the bag of sugar, Mommy" Pearl said, getting them, before sitting down to continue drawing.

"Thank you, Pearl. Can you get the door, please?" Sally asked, as the doorbell rang finally.

"Percy!" Pearl cried, opening the door.

"Hey, Pearl!" Percy picked her up.

"Hi Annabeth! Mommy said to tell you we're having olive and pepperoni pizza" she said, turning to her brother's girlfriend.

"Great! Thanks, Pearl!" Annabeth smiled. She absolutely _loved_ this little girl.

Sally came out of the kitchen to greet them, having just popped the cookies in the oven.

"It's great to see you both again!" she said, hugging them.

"Are you guys getting married yet? Mommy says she wants you to hurry up!" Pearl asked, her baby blue eyes wide with hope.

"No, Pearl, not yet. But if Percy doesn't hurry up and propose, I might do it myself!" Annabeth winked at the younger girl.

Paul came down the stairs, and shook Percy's hand.

"The pizza will be here any minute" he said.

They all went into the dining room, including Pearl.

"So, I was hoping you two could babysit Pearl for alol of tomorrow? About nine to three?" Sally asked, pouring some sparkling water for Annabeth and Paul, cherry Coke for Percy, strawberry-kiwi juice for Pearl, and plain, icey-cold tapwater for herself.

"Yeah, sure. We could take her to our apartment, if you want" Annabeth said. Percy was too busy colouring with Pearl to say anything.

"Oh, I'll just drop her off, I need to go that way anyway" the mother said.

"Make sure to bring her bathing suit, then, because, knowing Percy, we're going to go to the beach for a while" she said, throwing her boyfriend a annoyed/loving look.

The doorbell rang again, so Paul got up to pay. Percy also got up, to help carry the pizzas. Annabeth and Pearl got up to get with plates, while Sally took the cookies out of the oven to cool.

"So, did you get the lifeguard job, Percy?" Paul asked, cutting up Pearl's pizza.

"Yeah. I start next week. Can't wait, the beach _is_ my favourite place, after all" his stepson answered, sipping his cherry Coke.

"And Annabeth? Did you get your job?".

"Yeah. I have a few half-siblings who work there, which definitely helped a lot" Annabeth said, smirking into her sparkling water.

"Well, my latest book is being published in a couple months" Sally said.

"That's great, mom. Pearl, you're starting first grade soon, right?" Percy asked, colouring a Rainbow Dash in a light shade of purple

"Yeah! At Daddy's school! And, guess what, Percy! I lost my tooth!" Pearl said, smiling to reveal her missing front tooth.

"Wow! Did the tooth fairy leave you something?" her older brother asked, winking at the others.

"Yeah! Three dollars" she said, holding up three fingers to eleborate her point.

"Wow!" Percy smiled at one of the only people that he knew would never not love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another update so soon! Awesome, right? Is anyone there, anyways? Whoever is there, I hope you enjoy this short little story about what happens when Percy and Annabeth take Pearl to the beach! Yes, Pearl has quite a few physical struggles, like having type one diabetes, severe hearing loss, allergies, and having Percy for a brother. Just kidding Percy, I love you! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything but the plot and Pearl Andromeda Jackson.**

"Pearl, sweetheart, time get up. Your going to Percy and Annabeth's for today" Sally whispered, shaking her little daughter's shoulder gently. It was 9:30 already.

"Oh, yay! Can I bring my new police Legos?" Pearl asked, immediately awake.

"Yes, I'm sure Annabeth would love to help you build them" her mother, checking her glucose levels, and giving her a shot of insulin. Pearl hardly even winced anymore, being very used to them.

Pearl started to pull them on, after putting in her hearing aids. She wasn't deaf, just had severe hearing loss. Sally put her two-piece bathing suit, a towel, hearing aid case, insulin pen, glucometer, and sunscreen into a backpack. They quickly made their way to the Prius, only stopping to grab two egg-free blueberry muffins, a travel mug of coffee, and a water bottle full of apple juice on the way.

"Percy? We're here!" Sally called, knocking on the door to the apartment, half an hour later.

"Hey, mom. Annabeth's just getting dressed" Percy said, showing up in the doorway, looking surprisingly decent. He usually slept in until at least ten-thirty if he could.

"Percy! I brought my new police Lego set! Mommy said Annabeth would help me build it!" Pearl grinned up at her beloved big brother.

Percy laughed. "I'm sure she'd be glad to".

"Okay, so, you need to check her glucose levels three times, give her an insulin shot if needed, make sure to get Annabeth to do that part, she needs to sit in a car seat in the car, take her hearing aids out while she's in the water, not too much sugar, and no eggs" Sally said, making sure that Percy wrote it all down.

"Okay, Mommy, you can go now!" Pearl said, hugging her goodbye.

"Okay, honey, I'll see you later. Be good!" Sally called, closing the door.

"Hey, Pearl! Did I hear something about Legos?" Annabeth said, grabbing the little girl and setting her down in a chair so they could build it. Percy started the coffee maker and gave Annabeth the list of things they had to make sure to do.

"Woah" she gaped at the list. "It's lucky I know how to use an insulin pen!".

"Mommy says that everyone should learn how. She gets tired of teaching everyone" Pearl told them.

"Well, then, I'll make sure to teach Percy!" Annabeth laughed. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he handed her her coffee-two heaping spoonfuls of sugar and a little milk- and unwrapped his sister's muffin to put it on a plate.

"Lemme guess what's in this" he said. "Milk, flour, blueberries, baking powder, baking soda, salt, olive oil, and vanilla extract. Am I right?"

"I don't know. Daddy makes the muffins, not me" Pearl said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Okay, well, let's get you changed for the beach, okay?" Annabeth said, grabbing the bag and the little girl's hand and dragging her to the bedroom.

Percy waited in the kitchen, having already changed into his shorts, sipping his lots-of-sugar-and-lots-of-milk coffee.

Annabeth rubbed Pearl with sun screen, before rubbing it on herself. She even prayed to the sun god, Apollo, to not let Pearl get sun burnt.

"Annabeth?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah?" Annabeth looked down a herself and realized that, with her bathing suit on, Pearl could see all her battle scars.

"Who hurt you so much?" The younger girl looked ready to cry.

"Some very bad people. They're dead now, they can't hurt you" she reassured her.

"But-but can they hurt you again? Can they hurt Percy" Pearl asked, fat tears welling up in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"No, no, don't cry!" Annabeth pleaded. "They can't hurt anyone anymore. Not Percy, not me, not you. No one".

"Promise?" she sobbed. Annabeth nodded, speechless st the young girl's selflessness. She pulled her into a long hug. Pearl sobbed into her shoulder for a couple minutes.

Percy came in to see what was taking them so long. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"She saw my scars. She's scared the mean people will come back to hurt us" Annabeth whispered, carrying Pearl out to the car. Percy drove them to the beach, which took a good half an hour. He though about how beautiful and tough Annabeth's .

"Come on! Let's play in the water!" Pearl cried, dragging them towards the water.

"Wait. We have to take out your hearing aids!" Annabeth said, setting up a chair to put their stuff on.

Pearl expertly took them out and put them in their case, before continuing running to the water with Percy, Annabeth following close behind.

The girls shrieked with delight at the shock of cold water. Percy used his powers to splash them. No one was really there yet, only a few girls sunbathing and lifeguards.

"Look, Percy, a sand dollar!" Pearl cried, picking it up to show him. Percy smiled sadly. It reminded him of Luke's death. He looked at Annabeth and smiled happily. It was also the day they starting dating.

"Can we make a sand castle now?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure you just want to show off, Wise girl" Percy scoffed.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain".

Pearl giggled. "You have funny nicknames. Come on, Percy, making a sand castle will be fun!"

Annabeth made sure to test Pearl's blood, but there was no need to inject her with insulin, thank the gods. Annabeth wasn't sure if she could handle it if Pearl started crying again.

Percy decided on running the half a mile to buy lunch instead. Two hot dogs with ketchup for the girls, and a cheeseburger for him. They had brought water and juice, to save money on drinks.

"That will with $8.76 the guy said. Thank the Gods Sally had given him some money for food. The food here was expensive!

"Percy, look!" Pearl cried, beaming down proudly at the enormous sand castle. Annabeth had really outdone herself. It was detailed and strong enough that it didn't just wash away when the tide lapped at its edge.

After they had eaten, they went in the water once more, before going back to the car.

"Thanks for taking me!" Pearl said, happily.

"It was our pleasure, Pearl".


End file.
